


Short Timer

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [44]
Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Hudson knows he's screwed.





	Short Timer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 77. bug

As soon as the Ell Tee said to switch ammo, Hudson felt the fear close in around him. The walls started moving and it began choking him with its taste.

He was a short-timer, almost out of his contract. Short-timers never made it home, they said.

The bugs had him by the balls, and he knew it. They were all doomed. All he could do was make certain he took as many of them with him as he could when he went down.

That thought stayed with him as they grabbed him, and Hudson lashed out with all he was.


End file.
